Flying Forward
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: She wasn't looking for love, but a storyline can change everything. Just how did the Dudebuster manage to break though and capture her heart? Trent Barreta & OC and a bit of Seth Rollins/Tyler Black & Aj Lee
1. An Important Meeting

**Another new story! This time it's a story about one of my favourite wresters Trent Barreta. I only found out about him recently, but he's quickly become a favourite of mine. I've also used Tyler Black in this story, who is currently Seth Rollins in FCW. I seriously recommend watching the Trent Barreta vs. Seth Rollins match on YouTube, it's a brilliant match.  
><strong>

**Pairing – Trent Barreta & OC  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – I only own my OC, I do not own any names you recognise or the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter, which are from the song 'Flying Forward' by Alyson Stoner.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm flying forward above my past, into who I am<br>Soar about the sky  
>I'm flying forward, I see the path, I know what lies ahead<br>And I'm never going back again'_

**Chapter 1 – An important meeting**

"Just a few more corners," the petite young woman said quietly to herself as she walked down yet another long, winding corridor at the spacious arena in Tampa, Florida. She had received a phone call early that morning, calling her in for a very important meeting, one that could change her life forever, and she was determined not to be late … but she had no idea where the meeting room was. She quickly rounded another corner and looked around, finding herself in a familiar corridor; one that she had walked down only a few minutes earlier. Sighing loudly, she threw her hands up in frustration and sat herself down on one of the many storage crates lined up against the wall. A quick vibration coming from her jacket pocket pulled her from her annoyed state. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly read the message that her older brother had just sent her.

'Good luck today Lil Sis, let me know when you're going to be on your way home and I'll get the food ready. Seth x.'

Seth, better known as Tyler Black or more recently Seth Rollins. She quickly read the message but didn't put her phone away, keeping it in her hand instead. Should she phone her brother and ask for directions? After all, he had been called in for a similar meeting only a couple of months before, which had resulted in him becoming one of Smackdown's newest superstars. Finally admitting defeat, she pressed the call button on her phone. Before her phone could register what she wanted it to do though, she heard fast, steady foot steps coming down the corridor towards her. As she glanced up she could see the shape of a man walking along the corridor, getting closer and closer to where she was sat. Hastily, she cancelled the call to her brother and got up from the crate, just as the man reached her.

"Excuse me," she said, "Do you know where I can find Vince McMahon's office?" she asked the man, who nodded before replying, his dark hair bouncing around his face.

"Yeah sure, I'm heading there myself. Trent Barreta," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Lillijanna Rollins," she replied, taking his hand in her own and shaking it. Lillijanna noticed Trent's eyebrows rise when he registered her last name.

"Rollins? Like Seth Rollins?" he asked her. Lillijanna nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Do you think that we could possibly get to Vince's office now? I've got a meeting to get to that's meant to be starting in a couple of minutes and I really don't want to be late," she said, looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah, come with me then," Trent said, gently grabbing Lillijanna's wrist before leading her through the maze of corridors at the arena and to a very official looking large, wooden door. Trent and Lillijanna looked at each other before Trent raised his hand and knocked three times on the door. A couple of seconds passed before they heard a deep, booming voice beckon them in. Trent cast Lillijanna a smile before opening the door, unveiling the vast office behind it. Lillijanna nervously glanced around the office until the same booming voice said both hers and Trent's names. She slowly moved forward until she was sat in a comfy armchair next to Trent, directly in front of the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon.

"Mr Barreta, Miss Rollins, thank you for coming in and joining me today. Now, do either of you know why you've been called in today?" Both Lillijanna and Trent shook their heads before Vince continued, "Well, I've been watching both of you very carefully recently and I've noticed that the two of you are very similar in your wrestling style and the moves you do. Therefore, I have decided to put you two into a storyline together. Miss Rollins, I would like to call you up to the main Smackdown roster and you will become Mr Barreta's valet and tag team partner in a rivalry with two people that I know you are very familiar with; Seth Rollins and Aj Lee. Now, here are your scripts for this week and the storyline will begin at the tapings on Tuesday. Any questions?" Trent and looked at each other and shook their heads again before shaking Vince's hand and leaving the office, shutting the large wooden door behind them. It wasn't until they were out in the corridor that everything finally sunk in for Lillijanna; she was going to be a WWE diva!

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," she said excitedly, "I've got to go and tell Seth. Thank you for helping me find the way," she said. Before she could turn away, Trent gently grasped Lillijanna's wrist and turned her to face him. Lillijanna looked at him curiously for a second until he started speaking.

"Um, since we're going to be working together, do you fancy meeting up tomorrow for a training session? Just so we can get familiar with each other's move set and get to know each other better before Tuesday," he said, some what awkwardly. Lillijanna smiled at him.

"Yeah sure, is 9 good for you or do you want to sleep in?"

"9 sounds fine for me. Meet up here at the arena?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then," Lillijanna said, casting Trent a smile that he returned brightly, causing Lillijanna's cheeks to flush slightly, making her feel like a little, embarrassed schoolgirl. Before she could embarrass herself any further, she turned and quickly left the arena, returning home to where Seth was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? The idea for the story came to me while I was camping over the summer and I wrote the majority of it while in a tent in the middle of a field (well, I had nothing else to do!) Anyway, please leave a review, I love to know what people think, and constructive criticism is always very useful. <strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	2. Flips and tricks

**Thank you to FreakilyObsessedYassenFan for reviewing, I'm glad that you liked it (even though you knew what was going to happen already). **

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I do not own anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Flips and tricks<strong>

Lillijanna got up early the next morning and quickly got herself ready for her training session with Trent. As soon as she got to the arena and entered the large room, which the training ring was in, she could make out Trent's outline, already in the ring, running the ropes to help warm himself up. As she advanced towards the ring, Lillijanna couldn't help but notice that Trent's top clung to him like a second skin, emphasizing the muscles on his athletic body. Pulling herself out of her thoughts about her soon to be tag team partner, she dumped her bag on a nearby seat and jumped into the ring. Finally noticing her arrival, Trent stopped running the ropes and turned to face her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks. You?" Trent nodded back at her in reply. "Good, good," she said, "Oh, Seth says hi and to try not to injure me today," Lillijanna said, giggling slightly.

"Well, I'll try not to hurt you," Trent replied, "I guess he's pretty protective of you eh?" Lillijanna nodded her head.

"Oh, definitely. He's been worse since I started at FCW. He can get quite scary at times."

"I can imagine Seth getting quite scary. I know for a fact that if my little sister was around this lot I would be very protective of her. Anyway, shall we start the training? First of all, what is your wrestling style and your finisher? If you're anything like your brother then you'll be a force to be reckoned with among the divas," he said, getting a smile from Lillijanna in response.

"Well, I fly a bit more than my brother, but I can do ground based as well, and as for my finishers, I have two; a somersault leg drop from the top turnbuckle and a springboard hurricanrana, and since it's only me and you here, you'll have to be the unlucky person for me to demonstrate them on. Now, get down and lie on your back," Lillijanna said cheekily as she started the climb up to the top turnbuckle. Trent looked at her in slight shock for a few seconds before complying.

"You're definitely a lot bossier than your brother," he commented as he laid himself down under the turnbuckle.

"I have been told that I can be a bossy little cow at times. Now, I'm going to do a single front somersault and land with my right leg across your neck ok?" she said, looking down at Trent, who simply nodded back up at her. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Lillijanna leapt off the turnbuckle, elegantly performed a front somersault in the air and landed perfectly, her leg landing across Trent's neck, exactly like she said it would. She quickly moved her leg off of his neck, allowing him to get back up. As soon as he was back up on his feet again, he reached down to Lillijanna, offering to help her up to a vertical base. She accepted his offer and grasped his large hand with one of her much smaller hands. Ignoring the slight tingle that she felt as their hands connected, Lillijanna let Trent pull her back up to her feet and move her so that she was stood in front of him.

"Now you've shown me one of your finishers, I think it's only fair that you have to take one of mine," Trent said with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Fine with me, I've taken tornado DDTs loads of times before, this will be easy."

"Ah, but you've never taken a Dudebuster DDT before. It's like nothing you've ever experienced before," Trent replied smugly.

"Oh, whatever," Lillijanna responded, "Just get on with it. I'm meeting Aj at 6, I don't have all day," she said, getting into position. Trent locked an arm around her head and sprung off of the ropes, twisting around and dropping Lillijanna right on her head. Trent quickly got up again and turned to face Lillijanna. A sense of panic washed over him as his eyes locked on her motionless form, still frozen in the same shape that she had landed in. Almost instantly, Trent dropped down to her level and gently shook her, being careful not to aggravate any possible injuries.

"Lillijanna?" he asked worriedly, "Lillijanna, can you hear me?" No response came from the young woman lying on the canvas. Trent jumped up and out of the ring to where he had left his phone on the floor next to the ring steps. Just as he was about to call for help he heard a quiet giggle coming from behind him. He quickly wheeled himself around and found himself looking at Lillijanna, who was sat in the middle of the ring, bent over slightly, laughing at him. Trent put his phone back down and slid back into the ring with every intention of confronting Lillijanna over her actions.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, "I thought you were really hurt," he said, the anger slipping from his voice and being replaced with genuine care and concern. Lillijanna noticed this and instantly felt guilty for pulling her little trick.

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking Trent straight in the eye so he knew just how sorry she was, "I shouldn't have let it go on for so long. I thought that it would be funny, but it obviously wasn't."

"It's ok; I thought that I was going to have to tell your brother that I had injured you for a second there. I was getting ready to prepare my own death," he said, a smile gracing his face again.

"You're smiling, am I forgiven?" Lillijanna asked a wide smile on her own face. Trent couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I suppose so, just next time don't leave it so long or at least give me a warning," he told her. Lillijanna nodded in agreement and let him pull her back up to her feet again.

"Deal, shall we get back to training now? I promise not to pretend to be dead or injured again." Trent agreed with her and they finished their training, Lillijanna showing Trent her other finishing move before challenging him to a quick, impromptu match, which Lillijanna was able to win after flipping out of a pinning situation and sitting on Trent, shocking him enough for her to pin his shoulders to the mat for a count of three. Finally, both Trent and Lillijanna felt that they had done enough training for one day and both went their separate ways; Trent off to catch up with some of his friends and Lillijanna off to meet her best girl-friend and soon to be rival, Aj Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	3. Girly Gossip

**Sorry about this chapter being a week late, been having a couple of rough weeks and completely lost track of time and fanfiction. Won't happen again, I promise. **

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anyone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Girly gossip<strong>

It was around 6 o'clock that Lillijanna and Aj met. They had first met when Lillijanna had first become a part of the FCW roster 9 months earlier and they quickly became best friends. Both of them had been devastated when Aj had been called up to the Smackdown roster, breaking up the dynamic duo, but now that Lillijanna had been called up as well and they had been put into a storyline together, the two best friends were reunited and better friends than ever. As soon as Lillijanna walked into the large Tampa café, she was immediately approached by Aj, who came bounding over to her.

"So, I hear I've been replaced," Lillijanna said as she hugged her best friend.

"Replaced … no chance. Not even the amazingly sexy Seth Rollins can replace you," Aj replied, laughing at the face that Lillijanna sent her.

"Aj, please leave your inappropriate thoughts about my brother in your head. I really don't want or need to know just how good looking you think my brother is."

"Fine, but only if you dish the dirt on your new partner. What's it like working with Trent Barreta?" Lillijanna thought about Aj's question for a few seconds. What was it like working with Trent? They had had a lot of fun earlier and she had found out that Vince was right; they really did have similar wrestling styles. An impatient noise coming from Aj jolted Lillijanna from her thoughts.

"So?" Aj prompted.

"It's … interesting. We definitely had a lot of fun when we were training earlier. It was nice to be working with someone that I could have a laugh with. And obviously, it doesn't hurt that he's absolutely gorgeous, I mean his eyes and those abs …" she said, trailing off at the end. Aj looked at her carefully and noticed how Lillijanna seemed very happy to talk about Trent and also how her cheeks flushed a deep red colour when she was talking about how gorgeous she thought he was.

"You like him," Aj blurted out unexpectedly, taking both herself and Lillijanna by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Lillijanna asked, even knew she knew what Aj was talking about. Aj looked at her pointedly, knowing that Lillijanna was just trying to change the subject.

"Lillijanna Marie Rollins, you know exactly what I mean. You like Trent don't you? You like him as more than a friend. It's obvious that you do, well, at least to me it is anyway."

"Hmmm, I don't know Aj. I mean, I've only really known him for like a day. You can't like someone in that way so quickly," Lillijanna tried arguing back.

"And? You've already told me that you've had a laugh with him and that you think he's gorgeous. I know for a fact that he's single; Kaitlyn overheard him talking to some of the Smackdown guys. You should totally go for it! You would make an incredibly cute couple," Aj said enthusiastically. Lillijanna thought about her best friend's words for a few moments. Yes, she had enjoyed training with him; yes, he was gorgeous and yes, she had felt a spark when he had helped her up earlier, but did all that mean that she liked him?

"I still don't know Aj. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I just want to focus on my career," she said after a few moments of hesitation. Aj looked at her before finally admitting defeat and sighing loudly.

"Ok, I won't keep going on about it then … just promise me this. If you ever get the chance, if you ever do realise that you like Trent and he asks you out, take the chance, say yes. Trent's a great guy, he's kind, caring … Seth would approve," she added, laughing at the look on Lillijanna's face.

"I'm sure Seth would approve, not that I need him to approve, I can look after myself. But like I said, I'm not looking for anything right now, although I will say that if I do get the chance, which I really doubt I will, I will definitely consider it."

"That's good enough for me. Oh, before I forget and end up like a right loner, everyone's going out to the new club that's just opened tomorrow night. You should come out too, get to meet some of the rest of the roster. I know that Trent's going to be there. You should get Seth to come out too; I know a lot of people would like to see him."

"You mean, you want to see him," Lillijanna said, interrupting the smaller diva. The blush gracing Aj's cheeks confirmed Aj's statement. Lillijanna had known that Aj had a crush on Seth for ages, but she had never managed to get a confession out of her. Aj glared at Lillijanna playfully before rising gracefully from her seat.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll meet you outside the club at 9 tomorrow night ok? Make sure you're all dressed up, you've got to show Trent and the rest of the roster what you're made of, and you obviously want to make a good impression, especially on Trent," Aj said, laughing at Lillijanna before continuing, "I know I wanted to make a good impression when I was first called up to the roster," she finished as she hugged her friend good bye and left the café, leaving Lillijanna alone with her thoughts. A minute or so after Aj left, Lillijanna finally snapped back to reality and also left the café. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about what Aj had said that night that she walked straight past her house. Aj's comments stayed with her all evening, and all night, until eventually, she was able to switch off and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know it's short but this is really only a filler chapter to introduce the relationship between Aj and Lillijanna. Please leave a review, I love to know what people think, and constructive criticism is always very useful. <strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	4. Saviour in the Shadows

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anyone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Saviour in the shadows<strong>

The next night came quickly; too quickly Lillijanna thought as she stood in front of her wardrobe. She only had an hour until she was due to meet Aj at the club and she still had to do her hair and make up and choose something to wear. She had managed to persuade Seth go out that night and had noticed that he had seemed a lot more enthusiastic after learning that Aj was going to be out that night as well. Rummaging through her wardrobe, Lillijanna decided on a simple, black, strapless dress, which emphasized her curves, and a pair of emerald green high heeled shoes, which matched her bright green eyes perfectly. She quickly showered before drying her jet black hair and straightening it, getting rid of all the kinks and waves. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; 8:30 pm. Hurriedly, she threw on her make up, making sure that she had defined her best feature, her eyes, before putting on her dress.

"Seth!" Lillijanna yelled as she ran down the stairs, "Hurry up, we've got to go in a minute." Lillijanna heard his muffled reply and grabbed her bag, just as Seth emerged from his bedroom in a black shirt and dark jeans.

"Looking good little sis," he said, as he came down the stairs. Lillijanna smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself. You're going to have all the girls queuing up for a chance to have a dance with you," Lillijanna teased her older brother, getting a scowl back in return.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now hurry up, I'm meant to be meeting Trent in a few minutes." The two of them quickly grabbed everything that they needed and left the house, arriving at the club only a few minutes later. Before Lillijanna could even get through the club doors, she was intercepted by Aj, who grabbed her arm and pulled her into the large crowd on the dance floor. After a few dances, Lillijanna was able to pull herself away from Aj and managed to make it up to the bar. After ordering her drink, she found herself cornered by Aj, Trent and her brother.

"There you are, I thought I had lost you," Aj screamed over the volume of the music.

"Sorry, I just needed a drink," Lillijanna explained.

"No worries just let me know next time. I basically turned around and couldn't find you. Anyway, Seth, do you want to dance? There's a couple of things that I want to talk to you about to do with the storyline." Seth nodded enthusiastically at her before lightly grabbing her hand and pulling her back out onto the dance floor.

"Oh dear god, please say that Seth isn't going to bring Aj back to the house tonight. I'm knackered and seriously need to sleep tonight," Lillijanna groaned, almost forgetting that Trent was still stood next to her.

"Well if they're too noisy, then I've got a spare room that you can use," Trent offered. Lillijanna looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, just as a slow song began to play. It suddenly dawned on her that she was alone with Trent, who was holding his hand out to her and smiling at her. In his white shirt and dark jeans, he did look very attractive. Hesitating slightly, Lillijanna took his hand and let him guide her to the edge of the dance floor, where he let go of her hand and slid his arms gently around her waist, while maintaining eye contact at all times. Still slightly hesitant, Lillijanna slowly moved her hands up to Trent's shoulders and had to hold in a gasp when she felt his vast muscles twitch under her touch. She had never realised just how tall Trent was as well; even with her heels on he towered over her, yet despite the obvious size differences, she felt safe in his arms, swaying lightly to the rhythm of the music. When the song ended, Trent quickly withdrew his arms from around her. Instantly feeling a lot less warm and secure, Lillijanna looked up at him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he reassured her, "I just need to go to the toilet, go and get a drink and I'll meet you at the bar in a minute." Lillijanna nodded in response and turned towards the bar, while Trent went in the opposite direction towards the toilets. She bought herself a drink and sat on one of the stools, waiting for Trent to return. She had been sat there for a few minutes when she felt someone sit on the stool next to her and sling an arm around her shoulders. Lillijanna stiffened slightly and turned to the side to see who it was. Much to her surprise, she found herself face to face with Michael McGillicutty. Michael had left FCW not long after Lillijanna arrived, meaning that the two of them hadn't spoken much and therefore didn't know each other very well.

"Oh, hey Michael," Lillijanna said to the former tag team champion.

"Hi, Lillijanna, do you want to dance?" he slurred. The smell of the alcohol coming off of Michael made Lillijanna want to throw up, he was obviously very drunk.

"Um, sorry Michael, but I'm actually waiting for someone," Lillijanna replied politely, craning her neck to see if she could see Trent coming. Not being able to see him, she turned back to Michael, who had moved a lot closer to her. She instinctively leant away from him and searched frantically for someone that she recognised.

"Are you sure that you're waiting for someone? Come on, have a dance, I'll make sure that it's worth it," Michael said, leaning in even closer to Lillijanna. Panicking slightly, she jumped up off of the stool and started to walk towards the toilets. However, before she could even take two steps, she felt Michael roughly grab her wrist and start pulling her to a darker, more deserted part of the club. Lillijanna tried to scream for help, but her attempts were useless over the volume of the music. She struggled against her captor, but his size advantage was just too large and she found herself trapped between him and the brick wall behind her. She tried to scream again, but Michael was just too quick, stifling her screams with his hand.

"Shut up!" he shouted menacingly at her, "We don't want anyone to interrupt and ruin our fun," he said as he roughly pinned her to the wall and began to lean in. Lillijanna quickly moved her head to avoid Michael's lips and screamed as loud as she could. Luckily for her, someone was nearby and heard her cries. Lillijanna kept screaming until a dark shadow came into view. The shadow paused for a second before racing forward and running into the light. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief as she recognised Trent. He had frozen when he heard the screams but once he realised that Lillijanna was in danger he hurried forward, racing into action, pulling Michael off of Lillijanna, who sunk down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her shaking body, completely ignoring the tears that were streaming down her pale cheeks. Meanwhile, Trent was busy with Michael; after pulling him off of Lillijanna, he punched him square in the face and couldn't help but feel satisfied as he heard the crunch of Michael's nose breaking. When he was sure that Michael wasn't going to fight back, Trent turned away from him and rushed towards Lillijanna, who cowered away from him.

"Lillijanna, it's ok. It's me, it's Trent. You're ok, I'm here to help you," he said, soothingly as he knelt down beside her. Lillijanna slowly lifted her head up to look at him.

"Michael … he …he," she managed to splutter before more tears escaped from her eyes and began their way down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's ok. He's not going to hurt you; I won't let him. Now come on, I'll take you home." Lillijanna shook her head.

"No … I don't want to go home. I don't want to be on my own," she said quietly, the look in her eyes showing Trent just how scared she was.

"Ok then, you can come and stay with me if you want," Lillijanna nodded her head and wiped all of the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"Let's go," Trent said, wrapping his arms around Lillijanna's form and pulling her up to her feet. Before they could get very far though, Lillijanna stopped in her tracks.

"What about Seth? I've got to let him know where I'm going," she said. Trent pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a message.

"All done," he told Lillijanna, "the last time I saw him, he and Aj looked like they were eating each other, so I think he'll expect you to not go home tonight." Trent said, smiling at Lillijanna.

"Ok, can we go? I just want to sit down," Lillijanna said, Trent nodded his head and linked their hands together tightly, before leading her through the large crowd of people and out into the dark streets that let to Trent's house.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	5. Stay

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Stay<strong>

It only took around 10 minutes for them to reach Trent's house. It was small, but there was plenty of room for Trent and his belongings. Trent opened the door and led Lillijanna inside, seating her down on the sofa. He quickly went and made them a drink, making sure that he kept eye contact with her whenever he could. She was still shaking slightly, but the tears had finally stopped falling; which made Trent a little bit more relaxed; he was still concerned, but he knew that she was putting on a brave face. He had been terrified when he found Lillijanna and Michael earlier; the way that Michael had Lillijanna pinned up against the wall and was trying to force himself on her made him feel sick to his stomach. He hated people who took advantage of and hurt others; despite his job, he wasn't really a violent person, but when he saw what Michael was doing, he felt the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp, to make him suffer for what he was doing to Lillijanna.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the click of the kettle, letting him know that the water had boiled. He poured the water into the two cups before carefully carrying them into the other room and placing them on the table. Lillijanna shot Trent an appreciative glance before picking up her drink and taking a few sips, wincing slightly as the hot drink burned her sore throat. Trent sat down on the sofa next to her and was slightly surprised when Lillijanna moved herself significantly closer to him and placed her head on his strong shoulder. Without thinking about what he was doing and any possible consequences, Trent wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in even closer to him. Lillijanna held in a gasp as she felt his large, rough hands guide her closer to him; the spark was there, the same one that she had felt during their training a couple of days earlier. Choosing to ignore it, she simply snuggled in to Trent's side, feeling a lot safer than she had done all night.

"Thank you," she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"No worries, I'm just glad that I got there in time. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Trent asked nervously, almost dreading the answer. Lillijanna shook her head and Trent let out the sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding.

"No, you got there just in time. All he did was push me against the wall. You … you got there before he could do anything else," Lillijanna said, shuddering slightly at the memory of it. Trent felt her shiver and pulled her in even closer; she was now so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his toned body. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and smiled to himself as he felt her relax against his body.

"He's not going to come near you again. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, ok?" he said, looking down at her face. To his surprise, there were fresh tears sparkling in her green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Lillijanna shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just … no one's ever been this nice to me. Well, except Seth and Aj anyway. Everybody else treats me as if I don't exist, or like I'm not important. It's always been this way, ever since school," she said, holding back the tears that threatened to escape her green orbs. Trent gently wiped a few stray tears away with the pads of his fingers, causing Lillijanna to shiver yet again.

"Well you won't need to worry because you'll be with me. You're very important, and on Tuesday everyone will be able to see how special you are, you'll be able to prove yourself to everyone. You'll never have to prove anything to me though, I already know just how special you are," he said.

Lillijanna couldn't hold herself back any longer. At Trent's sweet words, she flung her arms around her neck and hugged him tightly. Trent was shocked at her actions but hid it well, hugging her back just as tightly, the gap between them being reduced to practically nothing. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only around 15 minutes. Lillijanna's breathing slowed down and her body relaxed completely in Trent's grasp. He looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he pulled her completely into his lap before standing up, cradling her in his strong arms like a new born baby. She shifted slightly in his arms as he easily carried her up the stairs, but she didn't wake; not even as he opened the creaky door that led to his spare room or even when he gently pulled her shoes off of her feet and placed her under the covers on the bed.

He stared at her sleeping form for a couple of moments; she looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so small lying on the bed. He couldn't help but smile to himself as she moved in her sleep and began to suck her thumb; she looked like a little child trapped in the body of a 23 year old woman. Slowly, he began to move away from the bed. Suddenly, a loud creaking noise disturbed the silence in the room as Trent stood on an extremely creaky floor board, which let out the noise after his weight landed on it. Trent winced at the noise and silently swore to himself as he continued to walk away from Lillijanna. He had barely touched the door handle when he heard a quiet voice come from behind him.

"Trent … can you … can you stay with me? I … I don't want to be on my own. Please?" Lillijanna said weakly, looking at Trent pleadingly with her big, green eyes. After hesitating for a couple of seconds, Trent nodded and kicked off his own shoes before walking over to the bed. Lillijanna scooted over to give Trent enough room to lie down next to her. As soon as she felt the bed dip from Trent's weight, she instantly burrowed into his side. She couldn't explain it, but whenever she was with Trent she felt safe and as if nothing could hurt her. Trent wrapped his arms around the small woman, allowing her to place her head on his chest. After a few minutes of listening to Trent's steady heartbeat, she felt her eyes closing and she slowly drifted off into a contented sleep. Trent noticed this and smiled to himself as he ran a hand through her long, sleek hair. Gently, trying his best not to wake her, he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before putting his head back down onto the pillow and following Lillijanna in to a deep, dreamful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	6. The sibling rivalry begins

**Thanks to mybrowneyedgirl and Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan for reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

**A/N All italics in this chapter show the storyline segment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The sibling rivalry begins<strong>

Trent was woken up early the next morning by his phone ringing. He groggily disentangled himself from Lillijanna, who was clinging to him for dear life, and climbed out of bed, grabbing his phone, which he had left on the bedside table the night before.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Hey, Trent, it's Seth. I've just tried phoning Lilli, but she's not answering. Is she still there with you?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah, she's still fast asleep so you can stop worrying now. How are you feeling this morning? The last time I saw you, you were looking very cosy with a certain little Aj Lee," Trent said, holding in a laugh.

"Um … yeah … anyway, I just wanted to check that Lilli was ok and that she was still with you," Seth said, ignoring Trent's question, confirming that something had happened between him and the tiny diva.

"Yeah, I'll get her to give you a text when she's on her way home. I'll see you at the tapings on Tuesday."

"Sure, oh, thanks for looking after Lilli last night. It's nice to know that someone other than me and Aj are looking out for her," Seth said seriously. The two Smackdown superstars said their goodbyes and Trent placed his phone back in its previous place on the table. He contemplated returning to the bed, where Lillijanna was still sleeping peacefully, but decided against it, deciding to make some breakfast for the two of them instead. He had just finished cooking the bacon when he heard movement coming from upstairs. He turned around to fins Lillijanna coming down the stairs wearing one of his t-shirts, which swamped her tiny fame, yet managed to emphasize her natural beauty and curves all at the same time. Finding his voice, Trent managed to splutter out the details of his conversation with Seth.

"It's about time that something happened between those two. Aj's had a crush on him for ages," Lillijanna had commented when Trent told her about Seth avoiding his question. The two of them finished their breakfast before Trent went upstairs and managed to find Lillijanna a pair of shorts small enough for her to fit into that she could borrow. Trent then drove her back to the house that she shared with Seth, which was only a few minutes drive away from his own. He pulled up outside the house, just as Seth was taking the rubbish out. Lillijanna gracefully leant over towards Trent and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me in the last day. I'll see you tomorrow at the tapings," she said as she got out of the car and made her way up the driveway, where Seth was waiting for her.

"Hey Lilli, I was wondering when you were going to get back. Um, why are you wearing Trent's clothes?" he asked curiously. Lillijanna shot him a sly glance.

"Because we were up having loud, rough sex all night and I needed something to wear home," she said, laughing at the look on Seth's face, "Only joking, I just didn't feel like wearing the clothes I wore last night, so Trent lent me some," she explained. Seth let out a sigh of relief.

"That's ok then," he said as he led her into the house. The following night at the Smackdown tapings, Lillijanna stood nervously in one of the backstage corridors waiting for Seth, Trent and Aj. She was programmed to have a segment and a match that week and it was almost time for the segment to be filmed. Just at that moment, the three people that she was waiting for turned the corner and came into view. Aj bounded over and hugged her best friend, and then to everyone's surprise Trent walked over and hugged her as well, planting a kiss on her cheek at the same time. Before he could explain his actions, the camera crew arrived and the segment began.

_Lillijanna stood alone in the corridor, seemingly waiting for someone. Seth and Aj rounded the corner next to her, laughing about something that Seth had said. Lillijanna tried desperately to sink into the shadows in order to hide from her older brother and biggest rival, but unfortunately for her Aj spotted her and approached her. _

"_Oh, look what we've got here … the less fortunate Rollins sibling, trying to become a diva. Newsflash … never going to happen sweetie," Aj said patronisingly. Then, Seth advanced on his sibling. _

"_She's right little sis, there's no room for you here … you're never going to make it; especially not with me here to make your life a living hell," he drawled. Lillijanna tried to move away from the menacing pair but Seth interrupted her, blocking her in. Lillijanna began to panic, something which Seth picked up on. _

"_What's wrong little sis? You scared of the big bad brother? You're pathetic … you're not going to make it … you're going to fail. You just wait," he said in a threatening manner. Lillijanna had had enough; she ducked under Seth's arm and tried to make a dash for freedom, but was pulled back by Seth. Before he could do anything though, Trent came around the corner and looked at what was happening in front of him. _

"_What's going on here?" he asked, noticing Lillijanna's panicked face. _

"_Nothing, Barreta, keep moving," Seth spat out. Trent shook his head. _

"_No, I'm not going anywhere until you leave her alone," he said. At this, Seth and Aj exchanged glances before backing away from Lillijanna. _

"_You may have got us to leave this time, but don't expect to be so lucky in the future," Seth said, squaring up to Trent. Trent stood his ground well, giving Seth no choice but to back down. Casting both Trent and Lillijanna one last glare, Trent walked up to a slightly shaking Lillijanna and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_You ok?" he asked her. Slowly, she nodded her head. _

"_Yeah, thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Trent staring after her. _

As soon as they finished the segment and the camera's stopped rolling, they all broke character.

"Well done Lillijanna, you were great!" Aj said as she arrived back in the corridor, "We've got to go and get ready for the match now," she said, pulling Lillijanna down the corridor, both of them waving to the two guys as they made their way towards the diva's locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? We're about half way through this story now and the action is only just beginning :D Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	7. Good for one Rolliins, bad for another

**Thanks to mybrowneyedgirl for reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – A bad match for one Rollins; a good one for another<strong>

Soon, the two girls were ready for the match, Lillijanna in her new wrestling attire of a bright green halter-neck, sequinned top and black short shorts. They met Seth and Trent just behind the curtain and waited for their cues. Seth's music hit first and him and Aj walked out towards the ring, receiving a mixed reaction from the crowd, who didn't know whether to cheer them or boo them. They entered the ring and waited for their opponents. Backstage, Trent turned to Lillijanna.

"Nervous?" he asked. She nodded her head at Trent, who just smiled at her, "You'll be fine," he reassured her, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. His music started and they raced out from behind the curtain; Trent doing his signature Dudebuster pose and Lillijanna standing behind him, posing for the crowd.

"And their opponents, Trent Barreta and Lillijanna Rollins!" she heard the announcer shout loudly. Lillijanna could feel the adrenaline beginning to kick in and her nerves to vanish as she jumped into the ring and onto the turnbuckle, motioning for the crowd. The crowd cheered for the duo as they jumped back down to the canvas and stood opposite Seth and Aj, who glared at them. The bell rang and the match began. Trent and Seth exited the ring, leaving the two girls in it. The two quickly locked up with Lillijanna coming out on top after taking Aj down with a swift series of kicks, followed up by a head scissors takedown, which left Aj down on the mat.

Swiftly, she left the ring and headed up to the top rope, where she perched precariously, waiting for Aj to get back up. As soon as she had staggered back up to a vertical base, Lillijanna hit her with a picture perfect cross-body block. Lillijanna went in for the pin, but Aj was able to get a shoulder up before the referee could make the full three count. Lillijanna moved to pull Aj back up to her feet, but Aj was too quick for her and rolled out of the ring, tagging in Seth in the process. Lillijanna backed away from her brother, who was quickly advancing towards her. Suddenly, Trent leapt over Lillijanna and hit Seth with a dropkick, taking him by surprise. Trent followed up with a couple of kicks before Seth turned the tables, hitting Trent with a huge running clothesline. Lillijanna couldn't help but wince slightly on the apron; she knew that Trent was fine, but it still looked painful.

The battle between the two males continued for a few more minutes; neither of them getting a clear advantage, before Seth tagged Aj back into the match. Lillijanna immediately leapt into the ring, ducked a clothesline and took Aj down with a running spin kick. Lillijanna looked at Aj's ring position; she was in the perfect place for Lillijanna to hit her somersault leg drop finisher. Quickly, she climbed the turnbuckle and got ready to leap, but before she had time to compose herself and jump, Seth shook the ropes, causing Lillijanna to lose her balance and fall off the turnbuckle, landing awkwardly on her lower arm and wrist. She clutched her injured arm close to her chest and looked up. As Lillijanna had fallen, Aj had managed to roll over to her corner and tag Seth in, meaning that Trent was now in the ring as well. Lillijanna felt tears prick her eyes at the pain in her arm, but she ignored it and finally made it back to her corner, just as Seth was going in for the kill. She watched as her brother hit his devastating 'Avada Kedavra' finisher on Trent. She raced back into the ring in order to break up the three count, but out of nowhere Aj caught her with a kick, which knocked her down to the canvas. She could only watch as Seth picked up the three count and the win for his team. As soon as the referee raised their hands in victory, Aj and Seth rolled out of the ring, sending smug looks back at Lillijanna and Trent. As quickly as she could, Lillijanna crawled over to Trent, who was sat up, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok?" he whispered to her when she finally reached him. He had noticed how she was cradling her arm and was worried about her.

"I'll be fine, I just landed awkwardly on my arm, that's all," she said as she gently helped Trent back up to his feet. Together, they slowly made their way to the ropes, where Trent helped Lillijanna out before he rolled out of the ring behind her. As they were walking up the ramp towards the backstage area, Trent turned his head towards Lillijanna.

"I'm sorry for not winning the match," he said in an apologetic manner. Lillijanna waited until they were behind the curtain and in the backstage area before replying. She lightly placed one of her small hands on his arm and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, "We'll have plenty more chances to beat them, we were just unlucky tonight," she said, smiling at Trent. He smiled back at her brightly before taking her hand off of his arm and holding it softly in his own hand.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll beat them next time. Now, come on, let's go and get some ice to put on that arm of yours," he said, pulling her towards his locker room, not noticing the wide smiles that Seth and Aj were shooting them from the other side of the backstage area, completely out of sight of the Dudebuster and the younger Rollins sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	8. Risks, theories and fireworks

**Thanks to mybrowneyedgirl for reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it. Now, onto one of my favourite chapters!**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Risks, theories and fireworks<strong>

They soon reached the locker room that Trent shared with the Uso twins. As soon as the twins saw that Trent had Lillijanna with him, they muttered something about needing to find David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty about their match before leaving the locker room, casting Trent and Lillijanna a smile before shutting the door behind them. Trent pulled her towards one of the benches and sat her down before getting an ice pack out of the small fridge–freezer in the corner of the room. He tenderly placed the ice pack on Lillijanna's injured arm, which was now red and slightly swollen.

"There you go," he said as he moved away from her slightly and sat next to her on the bench. He heard her hiss slightly at the feeling of the freezing cold ice on her sore arm.

"Oh, stop moaning," Trent said playfully, "it will help it heal quicker and there will be less bruising," he said. Lillijanna rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes daddy," she said sarcastically, getting a light elbow in her side in response to her sarcastic comment. She elbowed him back, making sure that she used her uninjured arm. After a couple of minutes and a particularly hard elbow from Lillijanna, Trent called for peace.

"Hey, hey, stop now before you either injure your other arm or injure me!" Trent said with a serious tone to his voice. Lillijanna just looked at him.

"Seriously," he said, "I don't want you to hurt yourself any more. Your brother will kill me if he finds out that I've hurt his baby sister," he added. Lillijanna laughed at him comment about Seth.

"No he won't. Seth's a big softie really. Even I can kick his backside," she said as she removed the ice pack from her arm. It had already bruised dramatically, dark purple blotches covering the pale skin. Trent noticed her bruises and looked at her, a worried look on his face.

"Ouch Lillijanna, that's bruised quickly. Does it hurt much?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Not at the moment as it's still numb from the ice, but it hurt like hell when I did it," she said, bending her arm and moving it around a little bit. Just at that moment her arm tingled painfully, causing her to wince. Trent's sharp eyes noticed this and he looked at her carefully.

"You sure?" he said, eyeing Lillijanna's injured arm before turning his attention to her face, which was scrunched up in pain.

"Yeah, it'll be fine after I've had a couple of pain tablets," she replied quietly. Trent nodded his head and got up from the bench, stuck his hand into his large bag and grabbed a box of pain tablets, and then he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge before popping the tablets out of their packaging and opening the bottle of water. He handed Lillijanna the two items before sitting back down next to her on the bench. He watched as she took the tablets before turning away and looking around the room.

"Thank you," he heard Lillijanna say quietly from next to him, "I mean it, thank you, for everything you've done for me the last few days. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're friends, it's what friends do; we look out for each other. Real friends look after each other and don't hurt them. I just want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I could never do what Michael did to you … I could never do anything like that," Trent said softly, wrapping a tentative arm around Lillijanna's shoulder. He felt her relax into him, her head dropping to lie on his shoulder.

"I know," she said as Trent absent-mindedly traced random shapes on her arm, his fingers moving slowly up and down, causing her to instinctively shiver. Trent felt her shudder under his touch and ran his fingers up and down her arm faster, which resulted in a moan of pleasure leaving Lillijanna's mouth. She instantly threw her hand over her mouth and edged away from Trent, turning her face away from his in the process.

"Lillijanna, look at me," Trent said quietly. Lillijanna shook her head defiantly. Sighing loudly, Trent took matters into his own hands and cupped both of her cheeks in his large hands before gently turning her face so that she was looking at him again. Trent was shocked to see tears glistening in her bright, green eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"Nothing … I … I should go …" she trailed off as she jumped up from the bench, in an attempt to leave the room. Trent was too fast for her though and before she could get out of reach, he carefully grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her back to him, sitting her back down on the bench. He wiped away the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes and put one arm around her, while cupping her cheek again with his other hand. Lillijanna ignored the continuous spark running through her veins from his touch and instead focused on the floor. Trent stared at Lillijanna intently; he could tell that she was upset about something, and he had a theory that he wanted to test; one that would either succeed brilliantly or epically fail. Deciding that the risk was worth it, Trent slowly, yet confidently, lifted Lillijanna's chin up and tilted her head so that she was looking directly at him. She looked at him, slightly confused at his actions.

"Trent … what …" she started before Trent silenced her.

"Relax," he whispered huskily, "I just … I just want to try something," he said as he inched in closer and closer to Lillijanna. When there was literally millimetres between them, he whispered her name, causing goose pimples to break out all over her body. She knew what was coming next; it was one of two things. He would pull back and make her feel like a fool or he would close the rest of the distance and kiss her, before playing it off as a joke, yet again making her look and feel like a fool. She sat there, staring at Trent's face, which was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. She watched as his eyes drifted shut and he closed the remaining distance between them. She couldn't help but let her own eyes flicker shut as his lips gently connected with hers. It was short, sweet, but Lillijanna felt as if there was a firework display going on inside her. The spark that she had felt when their had hands connected at their training session a few days before was nothing compared to this. As Trent pulled away, Lillijanna looked at him closely, looking for any sign that it was all a joke to him. She couldn't find one. He had a wide smile on his face, one which showed her that he wasn't joking around; that he meant it. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders yet again and she leant into him, feeling the heat radiating off of his athletic body. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company before Trent uttered the first words since the kiss.

"Hmmm, so my theory was correct," he muttered.

"What theory?" Lillijanna asked, slightly confused by what Trent had said.

"Oh, nothing, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," he said, caressing her bare shoulder with his hand. She replied by unconsciously flinging an arm over his stomach, her fingers coming into contact with his toned abs in the process. It was at that moment that it finally registered to both Trent and Lillijanna that they were both still in their ring gear and had not yet showered after their match. Suddenly feeling a lot less confident, Lillijanna moved away from Trent.

"I should probably go, I need to shower and then find Seth. I'll see you around," she said as she got up and moved towards the door. Just as she placed her hand on the door handle, she heard Trent get up from the bench and stand right behind her.

"Do you regret it?" he asked nervously. Lillijanna immediately knew what he was talking about and slowly shook her head.

"Good, because I don't," he said as he quickly pecked her on the lips and walked towards the showers, leaving a stunned and slightly confused Lillijanna to escort herself out.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing this chapter. I wrote it when I was at work all day and had a huge smile on my face because of what happened. We're getting closer to the end now, only three chapters left! <strong>

**So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.**

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	9. The rivalry continues

**Thanks to … for reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

**A/N – Again the segment will be in italics**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The rivalry continues<strong>

The next week was a blur to Lillijanna. Between training sessions, autograph signings, the flight to New York, where that week's tapings were taking place and of course her regular catch ups with Aj, she barely had any time to herself. But despite her busy week, one thing never left her mind; the kiss stayed in her thoughts from the moment she woke up in the morning till the moment she went to sleep at night. She had replayed it over and over and she still couldn't think of any logical reason why Trent would kiss her. She hadn't minded obviously, but it would have been nice to know why he had done it.

Before she knew it, it was Tuesday again already and she was preparing for that week's Smackdown tapings. Her storyline was progressing nicely and the segment and match that she was going to tape tonight would help move it on even more. Her and Seth arrived at the arena and quickly found Trent and Aj and prepared for the segment. Aj, who knew about the kiss, but had been sworn to secrecy by Lillijanna, watched the two of them very carefully. She observed how Trent held Lillijanna tight against him when he gave her a welcome hug and how even after they had separated Trent kept an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him. She also noticed how they looked at each other, she would know that look anywhere. It was clear to the videogame loving diva that they liked each other; she just had to get them to figure it out for themselves. Before she could think of a master plan though, one of the cameramen came and found them, getting them to start the segment.

_Trent and Lillijanna were alone in a deserted corridor. Lillijanna sat down on a cargo crate, Trent standing next to her, his hand on her knee. _

"_So, what do you think? Me and you, a few drinks tonight after the show?" Trent asked her._

"_Only if you're paying," Lillijanna responded in a flirty manner._

"_What would I get in return?" he asked. Lillijanna shot him a look. _

"_Well …" she said quietly before leaning in to whisper something in Trent's ear. She said it so quietly that you couldn't hear what she was saying, but by the look on Trent's face it was obviously something good. She pulled away and the two of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Trent spoke again._

"_Hmmm, well, I suppose that's alright with me," he said cheekily. He moved closer to Lillijanna, but before he could do anything else, he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He wheeled around, coming face to face with Seth Rollins, who had Aj hanging off his arm. _

"_So what's going on here then?" he enquired, first looking at Trent, then at Lillijanna, and then back to Trent. _

"_Nothing that concerns you," Lillijanna retorted. _

"_I think you'll find that it does concern me since I'm your older brother and it's my job to look after you and protect you … from people that want to hurt you," Seth replied, looking pointedly at Trent. Trent and Lillijanna both rolled their eyes at Seth. _

"_Seth, you've never cared about me; you've never protected me before. But Trent … Trent cares about me and looks after me a whole lot more than you ever did."_

"_How dare you!" both Seth and Aj jumped forward to try and get to Lillijanna, but Trent was too quick for them. He leapt into action, standing right in front of Lillijanna, making sure that neither of them could get to her._

"_Well, well, Barreta comes to the rescue yet again. But guess what Lillijanna; I'll be coming to get you later when your hero won't be around to save you. He'll be too busy getting treatment at the local hospital after our match tonight … especially since I've just been to Teddy Long to make it a no disqualification match," Seth said ruthlessly. Just at that moment, Teddy Long came into the corridor and took in the scene in front of him. _

"_Yes Seth, you've got your no disqualification match, but I've got something else that will make the match a lot more interesting. The winner of the no disqualification match will win control of Miss Rollins contract," he said before walking off, leaving everyone with shocked faces. _

"_Sounds good to me, come on Aj, I need to get ready," Seth said before stalking off, the cameras following them before turning back around to face Trent and Lillijanna. Lillijanna sat herself back down on the cargo crate and grabbed Trent's arm, pulling him towards her. _

"_You'd better go and get ready," she said in a flirty voice. Trent nodded his head at her._

"_I'm going to get control of your contract now, I promise you," he said as he kissed Lillijanna on the cheek before walking off along the corridor. _

The cameras stopped rolling and Lillijanna came out of character as Trent came back around the corner.

"Right, we'd better go and get ready," Trent said. Lillijanna nodded her head in agreement. Trent swiftly gave Lillijanna a quick kiss on the cheek as they both went their separate ways. Lillijanna soon made it to the diva's locker room where Aj was waiting for her. The two of them weren't in a match that night, but they both had an important part to play in the guy's match. They had just finished changing into their ring gear when there was a loud knock on the door. Lillijanna opened it to find Janie, one of Teddy Long's assistants.

"Oh hey Janie, what do you need?" Lillijanna asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to pass on a message from Teddy. He wants to change something in the match. It's only a minor change. It's all in this note," she replied, handing Lillijanna a note, written in Teddy's messy scrawl, "Oh, one last thing. Seth and Trent have no idea about this and Teddy doesn't want them to know. He said something about wanting to see their reactions. I'll leave you to get ready now," she said as she left the room. Lillijanna quickly read the note before passing it on for Aj to read. Aj carefully studied the letter before turning to Lillijanna.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what the note says. Teddy wants a reaction; he's going to get a reaction."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	10. Reactions

**Thanks to mybrowneyedgirlfor reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Reactions<strong>

It was soon time for the match and the two girls found the guys waiting for them by the curtain. Seth and Aj smiled at the others before they made their way out towards the ring; Trent and Lillijanna following only a minute or so later. Lillijanna could hear the crowd cheering loudly, but all she could think about was what was going to happen in the match. She jumped into the ring posing for the crowd, before hugging Trent and leaving the ring, standing on the outside, glaring at Seth and Aj who were glaring back at her.

The bell rang and Seth quickly attacked Trent, hitting him with a series of punches and kicks before rolling out of the ring and grabbing a steel chair. He slid back into the ring and viciously hit Trent over the back with it, Trent shouting out in pain. Seth went for another shot but Trent rolled out of the way, managing to take Seth down in the process. He slowly got up to hit feet before starting his own attack. He kept Seth down, gaining momentum and confidence with every shot. Lillijanna pounded on the apron with her hands, encouraging Trent and letting him know that she was there supporting him. Trent looked over at her and smiled, giving Seth enough time to recover and get Trent with a quick roll up, earning himself a one count. Trent got back up to his feet and hit Seth with a standing dropkick. Trying to avoid more punishment, Seth rolled out of the ring, turning his back on Trent. This turned out to be a mistake as Trent flew over the top rope with a beautiful somersault plancha. Lillijanna instantly ran over to where Trent and Seth were to check on them. They eventually made it back into the ring and continued the match.

A few minutes or so later, it was time for Lillijanna to get involved in the match. Trent managed to catch Seth with a hurricanrana followed by a missile dropkick. As he went in for the pin, Aj jumped up on the apron, distracting the referee. Lillijanna ran around to Aj and roughly pulled her off of the apron before attacking her with a few kicks. Next, she whipped her into the safety barricade. As she waited for Aj to get back up to her feet she climbed onto the barrier and posed for the crowd. Then, she jumped from the barricade, taking Aj down with a diving cross body. She quickly got up and looked into the ring. Seth had just caught Trent with a suplex and was about to go in for the pin. Before he could do so though, Lillijanna grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring.

"Seth, stop it!" she yelled loudly. Seth looked at her in surprise before walking over to her.

"What are you doing? Get out and leave this to me," he said, trying to escort her out of the ring." Lillijanna shook her head and stood her ground.

"No, you can't tell me what to do anymore Seth. I'm not a child, I can look after myself…" she said before she was stopped by Seth grabbing her and shoving her into the turnbuckle violently. Lillijanna tried to fight back but Seth was too strong for her, overpowering her easily by hitting her in the stomach. The crowd booed loudly and Seth's actions but the boos soon turned into cheers when Trent attacked Seth from behind, getting him away from Lillijanna. She quickly checked that Aj was still out of the way before turning back to the action in the ring. She watched as Trent hit a flying elbow on her brother followed by a running knee, which knocked Seth down to the mat. Trent and Lillijanna looked at each other before looking down at Seth. They both noticed his ring positioning and pointed up and the top turnbuckle as Lillijanna started to climb. When she reached the top, she paused for a fraction of a second before smiling at Trent and delivering her devastating somersault leg drop, landing it perfectly. She quickly got up and watched as Trent hit him with a Dudebuster DDT and went in for the pin. Lillijanna counted along with the ref as he made the full three count.

Trent's hand was raised in victory and as soon as the ref him go, Trent lifted Lillijanna up and spun her around. Lillijanna could feel butterflies building in her stomach; it was time for her to do what Teddy had asked her to. Trent gently put Lillijanna down and went to move away, but Lillijanna grabbed him before he could get out of reach. Trent looked at her in surprise as she smiled nervously at him. They both felt their heartbeats quicken as Lillijanna pulled him in close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. It took Trent a couple of seconds to respond, but when he did, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lillijanna was very pleased that he had such a strong grip on her as her legs had turned to jelly and she was sure that he was the only thing stopping her from ending up on the floor. She slowly pulled away and looked at Trent. He looked surprised, but there was another look in his eyes, one that made Lillijanna's heart flutter; it was the look of love and compassion. She smiled at him as they wrapped their arms even tighter around each other. Lillijanna sneaked a look at Seth, who was being helped back up the ramp by Aj. He too looked stunned; Teddy had definitely got a reaction out of the two guys. Lillijanna waited until Aj and Seth were out of sight before kissing him again and leading him towards the ropes. They then made their way up the ramp and to the backstage area where Seth and Aj were waiting.

"What was that out there?" Seth asked a smile on his face.

"Before the match I received a letter from Teddy saying that he loved the chemistry that we had in the segment and to incorporate that into the celebration; he said that he wanted to get a reaction from you and Trent," Lillijanna explained. Trent and Seth looked at each other.

"Well, we certainly gave him a reaction," Trent said, "Lillijanna, can I talk to you for a bit please?" he asked nervously. She nodded in agreement before saying goodbye to the others and making the journey to the locker room. Before they could even turn the corner, they heard Seth shout from behind them.

"Barreta, you even think about think about hurting my baby sister and I'll be coming for you," he shouted a joking edge to his voice. Trent laughed to himself at Seth's comment as they continued their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Only one chapter left now! Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	11. Confessions of a highflying superstar

**Thanks to Mybrowneyedgirl for reviewing the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it.**

**We're finally at the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm really proud of it, it's only the second story that I've actually completed and this one hasn't gone downhill as it's gone on (well, I hope not anyway). Anyway, thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Anyway, on with the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer – I only own Lillijanna, I don't own anything else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Confessions of a highflying superstar<strong>

As soon as they got to the empty locker room Lillijanna turned to Trent.

"I'm sorry about Seth; he can get like that and be a bit of a jerk sometimes. He shouldn't have said that …" she started before Trent put a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad he said it," he said, pausing to look at the perplexed expression on Lillijanna's face, "It means that he approves." By now Lillijanna was really confused.

"What are you talking about Trent?"

"I'll explain it to you in simple terms. Seth saying that means that he is giving me permission to be with you. If he didn't approve then he would have just said so."

"Wait … are you saying that we're together or something?" Trent took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Lillijanna, I like you, I really like you," he started.

"I like you too Trent," Lillijanna said back to him. Trent sighed loudly.

"I like you as more than a friend though. I know we've only really known each other for a couple of weeks, but I feel like I have a connection with you; I can have a laugh with you and … I know that this is going to sound super corny, but I can see myself being really happy with you. I know that you feel the same; Seth told me that he's heard you talk about me in your sleep; so … would you … would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her nervously. Lillijanna sat there, stunned at Trent's confession. When she had snapped back into reality, she nodded her head.

"Yes," she said quietly, "yes I will. I really like you too and to be honest, I think I have since our first training session. I just … I don't know, I just felt a spark, which has got stronger and stronger since. I finally realised just how much I liked you that night you saved me from McGillicutty and let me stay at yours. When you saved me, I felt so safe, as if nothing could hurt me anymore; and when you looked after me you made me feel so special, so important, you made me feel loved," she said, willing herself not to cry. Trent wrapped his arms tight around her.

"You are special, and you are loved; you just can't see how special you really are," he said as he leant in to claim Lillijanna's lips with his own. He felt her respond to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his long dark hair. He swept his tongue across her lips and groaned into the kiss as she allowed him entrance, deepening the kiss considerably. The kiss grew even more intense as they both shifted positions, resulting in Lillijanna straddling Trent, who in response pulled her in even closer to him. Hands were roaming everywhere as their tongues battled for dominance. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed the door open and the two Uso twins walk in. It was only when Jimmy cleared his throat that Trent and Lillijanna broke apart.

"I'm guessing that Trent finally got the guts to ask you out?" Jey said, smirking at the couple. Lillijanna looked at Trent, who had a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Finally got the guts? How long have you been trying to get the guts?" she asked Trent, who simply shrugged.

"Well he's been going on about how amazing you are and how much he likes you since that night that we all went to the club," Jimmy answered for him, "So at least a week and a half." Lillijanna stared at the Trent.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I guess I was scared of rejection," Trent answered quietly.

"Well you shouldn't have worried; I didn't reject you now and I wouldn't have rejected you then," she said smiling at Trent, who smiled back at her before leaning in for another kiss. Sensing that the lovebirds weren't going to surface any time soon; the twins left them alone, leaving the locker room. A few minutes later, as the Usos were walking along one of the corridors they came across Seth, who was attached to Aj by the mouth.

"What is it with the Rollins siblings and public displays of affection today?" Jey said loudly, alerting Aj and Seth to the fact that they were not alone.

"What are you on about Jimmy?" Seth said.

"First off, it's Jey, and I said, what is it with the Rollins siblings today? We just walked in on Trent and your little sister practically eating each other," he said before there was a high pitched squeal from Aj.

"Awww, about time!" she squealed.

"Trent did say that he was going to say something to her tonight, but I thought that he would chicken out," Seth commented. Aj grabbed his hand.

"Seth, let's go. I think me and Aj need a chat," she said leading Seth to Trent's locker room, where Trent and Lillijanna were still wrapped up in each other, completely unaware that their friends were just out side the door. That was until Seth knocked loudly on the door.

"Oi, Barreta, you and Lilli better have clothes on in there!" he shouted.

"Oh, shut up Seth! Just go away and snog Aj," they heard Lillijanna shout back.

"Fine," Seth retaliated, "I will go away and snog Aj as you so nicely put it. You're going to have to find somewhere else to stay tonight though," he said back to her.

"Ewww, too much information Seth. Now go! Oh, make sure you use protection; I don't want to be Auntie Lillijanna yet! She shouted as Seth and Aj finally left. It was then that it dawned on Lillijanna.

"Um Trent; can I stay with you again tonight?" she said, flashing her puppy-dog eyes at him. He smiled at her brightly.

"What do you think?" he replied huskily as he leant in to reunite their lips yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very helpful.<strong>

**I actually can not believe that I found this story so easy to write. I've absolutely loved writing it.**

***FUTURE STORY ALERT* - Depending on the amount of free time I have left after university work, cheerleading practise and badminton practise, there should be a new story coming up soon – the extended version of Count on you, my Aj Lee and Justin Gabriel fic. I should also be doing a fic about Garett Bischoff, Eric's incredibly good looking son and one of my own characters, so keep an eye out for these fics in the next few weeks! **

**Again, thanks to everyone that's read this story :D**

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


End file.
